1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a branch wire protector for protecting a branch portion of a wire harness and simultaneously fixing the branch portion to an automotive vehicle body, for instance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wire harness including a trunk wire bundle portion and a number of branch wire bundle portions is arranged in an automative vehicle body, for instance, to connect a plurality of electric or electronic devices or appliances arranged on the vehicle body. Each branch portion of the wire harness is usually protected by a branch wire protector. This wire protector is of split-type T-shaped cylindrical member. In use, the protector is split or opened into semicylindrical members; a branch wire is fitted to the T-shaped semicylindrical member; and the T-shaped cylindrical member is closed and further locked by appropriate locking members.
In the prior-art branch wire protector, however, when an external force is applied to the protector via the wire harness, in particular, via the branch wire, since there exists a gap between two split semicylindrical members near the junction point of the T-shaped member, there inevitably exists a problem in that the branch portion of the protector is weak in strength and therefore bent or broken easily by an external force applied thereto via the branch wire.
The arrangement of the prior-art branch wire protector will be described in further detail hereinafter with reference to the attached drawings under detailed description of the preferred embodiments.